


We don’t even know you

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Sons of Anarchy RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Best Friends, Biker Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Humor, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Motorcycles, Multi, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinkski is not from Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski Has a Brother, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles and Jax are brothers, Stiles is apart of SOA, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Uncle Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: We don’t even know you. Or the one where Scott is a good friend and knows his best friend, but the rest of the pack doesn’t. Or the one where Stiles grew up in Charming.What many people did not realize was Scott knew his best friend. He knew that Stiles was the grey to his black and white thinking. Scott was there every summer in Charming where he learned exactly what not to do morally while his best friend what not to do and how to do it better to get away with it. Hell, Scott was there when they were 12 years old and Juice rolled into town and Stiles told him that the 18 year old would be his. Scott believed his best friend because that is what best friends do. Scott knew every single one of Stiles secrets. He knew that Stiles mom was not actually his birth mother. He knew that Stiles was raised by a sheriff half the time, but the other half by an infamous biker club. So, when Stiles, now 21 years old, told him that he and Juice were moving back to Beacon for a bit Scott knew that his best friend wanted to tell the pack.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Juice Ortiz/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Series: Stiles Stilinski One shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	We don’t even know you

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I hate on Scott a lot so I wanted to write a fic where he was a good friend, but I also have been wanting to write a story about Stiles being from charming. I wanted to go more in detail about Stiles and Juices relationship, but didn't think it fit in this fic as well as I'm sure that some of have notice I have a huge nerd boner for secrets so boom here we are. I love SOA, but hate how it ended so Jax doesn't die and neither does Juice. 
> 
> I WOULD LOVE IF YOU GUYS WOULD LEAVE ME PROMPTS so here's my email: carolynjoycemcgauley@gmail.com since no one leaves them in the comments :/
> 
> I really hope you guys like this feel free to comment and leave kudus and whatever else

We don’t even know you   
Or the one where Scott is a good friend and knows his best friend, but the rest of the pack doesn’t. 

What many people did not realize was Scott knew his best friend. He knew that Stiles was the grey to his black and white thinking. Scott was there every summer in Charming where he learned exactly what not to do morally while his best friend what not to do and how to do it better to get away with it. Stiles had Scott by his side at his mom’s funeral, his older brothers, and Stiles was there for Scott during the divorce. Hell, Scott was there when they were 12 years old and Juice rolled into town and Stiles told him that the 18 year old would be his. Scott believed his best friend because that is what best friends do. 

In turn Stiles knew his best friend. He knew when Scott needed his gray thinking and when Scott just needed his support. He was there for Scott’s first heartbreak and for his second too. He was the one that got Scott away from his dad when everything went to shit. He was the one who knew Scott was a werewolf. No matter what he had his back. He knew he could tell Scott anything and they would still be friends because they are best friend. 

Scott knew every single one of Stiles secrets. He knew that Stiles mom was not actually his birth mother. He knew that Stiles was raised by a sheriff half the time, but the other half by an infamous biker club. Scott knew that Stiles was part of the club from birth and he was also the one that Stiles told first when he was swore into said club. He knew all about Stiles arrest record and his wayward boyfriend. He knew about the tattoos and Stiles knowledge and love for motorcycles. He knew his best friend, but the pack did not. So, when Stiles, now 21 years old, told him that he and Juice were moving back to Beacon for a bit Scott knew that his best friend wanted to tell the pack.

When Stiles showed up to the pack meeting, not even knocking on the door, just walking in, and throwing himself across Scott’s lap before even saying, “Hey”. Scott only smiled because goddamn it this was his best friend, and he knew he was coming. 

Jackson was the first to react by snorting, “Gay.”

Stiles rolled his eyes from his place on his best friend’s lap, “Takes one to know one big guy.”

Scott only kept smiling and racked his fingers through the other man’s hair, “So you guys just get in?”

Stiles groaned, “Yeah, after 16 hours on the fucking road and Juice has got to drive another hour up to one of his store to check things out real quick before we can relax so I thought I would come see you guys.”

Scott hummed and was glad to see his best friend in person after about two years and although they talked almost every day it just was so good to see him again. Scott looked around the room taking in the faces of his pack. Everyone was here in the first time in what felt like years. Everyone from Jackson to Derek. Now Stiles too. He then looked down at his best friend and without sharing a single word they knew that this might be the time to share a few of Stiles secrets. Lydia spoke up while the two best friends were communicating, “So how long are you in town for Stiles?”

He looked over at her a smile on his face, “About six months.”

Scott grinned, “That’s about double what you guys were thinking earlier. What changed?”

Stiles shrugged from his place on Scott’s lap, “My ass kind of hurts from the road.” Snuggling with his close friend and comfortable within his own skin. 

Scott snorted with laughter looking fondly, “Are you sure that’s why your ass hurts?”

Stiles punched his arm, “Asshole.” Before laying back into the other boy again.

Lydia grinned at the two friends, “Does little Stiles have a boyfriend?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and rolled off Scott before making his way into the kitchen and Scott grinned at the pack, “I can’t believe you guys didn’t know that Stiles has a boyfriend. They have been together like forever now. Hell, I’m pretty sure Juice picked up Stiles a few times senior year.” 

Stiles walked back from the kitchen in a slice of pizza in his mouth nodding, “He totally did.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at the pack, “And you tell me I’m unobservant.” 

Danny who had his legs propped up on his boyfriend’s lap asked, “Is that the blond guy with long hair on the motorcycle that had like amazing abs?”

The look of Stiles face was strange it was half frozen in amusement and half froze in horror, but it was Scott who was rolling in laughter that gave away that the man had not in fact been Stiles boyfriend. Stiles shook his head, “Hell no just no.”

Scott still snorting with laughter, “That’s Stiles brother Jax.” 

Derek eyed the two confusion laced on his features, “I thought Stiles was an only child?”

Stiles rolled his eyes again, “If it’s as if you guys don’t even know me. I have a bunch of brothers, but two brothers by blood and one sister. I also have two nephews.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, “And how come we have never met them?”

Stiles shifted from foot to foot for a few moments, “There are a lot of things about my life that aren’t often spoken about.”

Jackson snorted loudly, “What are you in witness protection on something?”

Stiles looked over them all with a calculating look in his eyes before turning to Scott, “What do you think?”

Scott grinned with a spark of mischief in his eyes, “I don’t know if they can take it man.”

Danny narrowed his eyes, “Is this about your mother?”

Stiles kind of shrugged, “I mean it all starts with that bitch as most things do, but she’s dead and gone now so I guess no.”

Lydia spurted, “I thought you loved Claudia?” before giving Stiles a sharp repriming look.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I do. Claudia was amazing.” He looked over their confused faces, “Are you guys really acting this dense?”

Scott snort again and kicked Stiles in the back of the leg, “Be nice.” He then sighed, “Stiles mother isn’t his mom. Claudia was Stiles mom, but Gemma was Stiles mother.”

Jackson ohhed, “So your adopted?”

Stiles sighed, “No, my Dad had a one night stand with Gemma, and they shared custody. Scott and I always went down to Charming in the summers and hung out with my brothers.”

“So, what does this have to do with your boyfriend?” Danny asked.

Stiles shrugged slightly, “You’re the one that thought Jax was my boyfriend.”

Lydia looked at him sharply, “Did you say Charming?”

Scott nodded as Stiles sat down beside him on the sofa. Jackson who had his resting on Danny’s shoulder looked up at her quizzable, “What about it?”

Lydia looked at Stiles eyes searching for anything that would tell her she was correct, “Charming is a town that is infamous for the biker ganger that operates there.”

Stiles gave her a grin with too many teeth, “You would be correct my dear Lydia and as it happens, I was raised by a small town sheriff and an infamous biker club.”

Jackson snorted, “A biker gang?”

Stiles could not stop from rolling his eyes once more, “A biker club, but yes.”

Scott had a wide grin on his face and nudged his best friend’s side, “You haven’t told them the best part.”

Stiles slung his arm around Scott’s shoulder cuddling into the other boy once more, “And what would that be Scotty boy?”

Scott elbowed him, “Juice.”

Stiles got a goofy lovestruck look on his face, “Juice is my partner and a part of the SAMCRO.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “SAMCRO?”

Stiles nodded “Our club, The Son of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original.”

Lydia give the other boy a long calculating look, “Our club.”

Stiles smiled almost too sweetly back at her and Scott huffed, “Stiles been apart of the club since he was born but was swore in when he was 17.”

Stiles elbowed he best friend playfully, “What Scotty boy here didn’t tell you was if he wanted to be a part of the club all he would have to do is walk in the door and they would throw the patch at him. The boys have been trying for years to get him to patch in.”

Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head, “While they might be true, they know I would make to good of a fall man because of this sweet and innocent face.”

The pack looked between the two men like they had just said they had killed a man and Stiles snorted, “Nah man, they know you can keep a secret.”

Lydia’s voice got very high pitch when she asked, “And you are okay being a part of a club of what murders, thieves, and druggies? Last I heard they were taken in for weapons dealings.”

Stiles sighed heavily, “It’s not like that. Sure, the club has had some bad dealings in the past, but we have cleaned it up. Jax wants a better future for his boys and you do not know the club. The club is a lot like this pack we would die for one another, we would take the fall, and we would do anything in our power to protect one another. Some of the guys might not like each other, but at the end of the day we will always have one another’s back. They raised me to be the person I am today.” He pressed himself to the one person in the room who would understand. Stiles knew his secrets ran deep, but they were his.

The pack took in what the other man had said, and a deep tension seemed to build up in the room. Danny sensing a need to change the subject lightly asked, “What about that boyfriend of yours?”

The smile that appeared on Stiles face seemed to make the question worth it because his face just lite up, “Juice is something else. He is a little bit taller than me and maybe just a little bit more built in the shoulders. He has a fauxhawk and tattoos on either side of his head. Umm, he also has tattoos on his arms. He has always been considered the kid brother of the club so he would always get all the stupid jobs, but he is super smart. Anything computers like Danny level. He owns about eight locations for his store now.”

Scott groaned, “Bro that’s enough. Come on man I think they get it. You have thought Juice was the best thing in the world since you were 12.”

Lydia gave them a funny look now amused by Stiles rambling of the other man, “12?”

Scott sighed loud and drawn out, “Juice first rolled up to town when Stiles was 12 and I kid you not the first thing Stiles said to me when he saw Juice was and I quote, “That boy will be mine.” and from that point forward Stiles had the biggest crush on him. He would literally follow him around and like share is food with him.”

Stiles smirked cockily, “And I was right too.”

Scott smirked, “Yeah and that’s why you have the crow tattoo?”

“Come on man, I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that.” Stiles smacked at his friend.

The rest of the pack was amused but confused. Derek raised an eyebrow, “A crow tattoo.” And Lydia chined in, “Yeah, I thought Stiles hated tattoos?”

Stiles huffed, “A crow tattoo is usually gotten by an old lady or sometimes a croweater/crow eater. Basically a croweater is a slut or groupie of SAMCRO, but sometimes these women become a member’s old lady or wife. I don’t hate tattoos I hate Scott’s tattoo. I got it when I was on a bit of a bender with Jax’s old lady and one of my close friends Tara. We thought it would be fucking hilarious for what ever reason.” Stiles got kind of faraway look in his eyes with a soft distant look to his face, “She had one too for Jax and we always said we needed to get matching tattoos because we were kindred spirits.”

Scott laid his head against the other boy’s shoulder, “Why don’t you invite them to the cookout, and they can meet everybody?” Stiles nodded slowly still faraway in another time with another person long gone. Scott smiled sadly and laced his fingers through the other boy’s hair, “The cookout is next weekend I can text you more of the details. I think you guys would get the club a lot better if you met them. They really all aren’t that bad. And if you have any other questions, I’m sure some of the guys will answer them.”

Stiles smiled softly at the pack, “The club knows about how you guys are my friends and have been bugging me to met you so your more than welcome, but I’m going to head out now it been a long day.” He left soon after leaving the pack to ponder their thoughts on the boy they had thought they had known so well.

~~~  
The day of the cookout came, and the pack decided that they would go and meet the people their friend considers family. 

The watched as Stiles toss a small child into the air and the boy squeal with joy. Scott mingle with a bunch of older and tougher looking men with not a single drop of fear in his features. The blond man throwing his arms around stiles and laughing. Stiles looked at them with a smile they had hardly ever seen. With a beer in hand he walked over to them, “Hey guys I’m glad you could make it.” He pointed at each person and told them were names. Finally, he led them over to where Scott and two me were standing with two children. And as Stiles had described Juice stood before them. 

They could only be happy for their friend at the soft grin the man gave him. His face and his body poster were completely unguarded at that moment. His scent was filled his happiness, but as was Stiles. They heard stories about Stiles that were just purely shameless and some that were downright sweet. The pack talked and ate with the group of bikers who joked and laughed. At one point a food fight almost broke out but was quickly defused by Stiles brother. They saw how this group of misfits was a family. 

At one point Stiles took off his shirt when a water balloon fight was brought forth by the two little boys and all the club just had to join in. They saw the reaper that covered his chest, the names on his leg, the crow on his hip and the huge tree that covered his back wolves wrapping around its branches. The saw all the other tattoos that littered his body and the scars that were there too.

When it was time to leave Scott walked back with them a soft smile on his features, “Do you get it now?”

Lydia nodded for the group, “I only have a few questions.”

Scott smiled even softer, “Ask away.”

Lydia nodded, “Why did you never join?”

Scott slowed his pace, “When we were teens there was of course all the werewolf stuff, but the club was in disarray. It wasn’t the family you saw today. It seemed like it was falling apart at the seams. I couldn’t watch Stiles lose his family and be apart of the problem. Now, I guess I could it is more a club now than the gang it used to be, and I still might, but it isn’t a decision I will take lightly. The club gets in your blood and its hard to ever leave behind.”

Danny held tight to Jackson’s hand and asked, “Is Stiles safe with them?”

Scott smile smirked a little, “About as safe as they are with Stiles. As Lydia pointed out the SAMCRO can be on the other side of the law and while its better than it used to be, they still aren’t the most upstanding of citizens. The thing about Stiles that most people don’t understand is that he grew up learning from these guys mistakes. He learned how to do it better and not get caught. Stiles is kind of ruthless and he doesn’t exactly have tradition morals.” Scott stopped for a moment and sighed, “The club has this thing were they will take a vote about what will happen to someone who crosses them and if the vote decides a punishment is ruled then they say you meet Mr. Mayhem. Stiles grew up with this being normal to him.”

Jackson looked down at the ground before meeting his friend’s eyes, “We never really did know Stiles, did we?” Scott shook his head gently, but Jackson continued, “But you did. You have always known Stiles for who and what he is.”

Scott sighed as they reached the cars, “Stiles and I have been best friend since we were four. I have known Stiles is whole life. I haven’t always been there for every second of it, but I know more about Stiles than most people ever will. I know his secrets and his insecurities. I know how ruthless he can be, but how much he can love too. He knows parts of me that no one will ever come close to knowing. No matter what choice we make in life we will always have each other’s backs.” He hugged them each tightly, “When I gave up being your alpha I thought that would be one of the hardest things I would ever have to do in my life, but it was honestly one of the easiest. If I would have stayed your alpha, I would have lost my best friend and that hurts so much more than being a beta ever will.”

He turned heading back to the party, but before he could get out of sight a voice called back, Lydia’s voice, “I think you should take that patch, because I saw how much they all mean to you today. And if you can’t do it for yourself then maybe take it to be Stiles moral compass.”


End file.
